create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Moonstone (OC)
Character Background Peach Moonstone, also known as Peach or Moon, is a Homeworld Gem who originally worked under Pink Diamond, and later worked under Yellow Diamond. Peach Moonstone used to be a common gem and is around 5,000 yrs old, but with the many Moonstone gem's that were shattered during the war, only her and about 3,000 others of her kind still exist. Her main purpose and/or occupation was being a practice dummy for quartz's to train and fight. Peach Moonstone viewed herself as useless, even more than a Pearl, as she was told by certain gems, and fullfilled herself as a forever punching bag for training soldiers. After Pink Diamond was shattered, she still continued to face the abuse of being beaten during training for soldiers. Moonstone gems were unaware of when they were forced to face abuse, and fight, was wrong. Peach finally realized that she didn't want this life anymore, and finally escaped Homeworld. She was found by gems were to be later shattered, and she was poofed. Similar to Lapis Lazuli being trapped in a mirror, she was trapped in a necklace. It wasn't until many years later when the Crystal Gems found her, and Morganite accidentally set her free. Peach was highly afraid of them, as she was incredibly weak. The Crystal Gems at first saw her as an enemy, but after later learning of her horrid backstory felt pity for her. Steven, Lapis, Morganite, and Peridot were the first to be-friend her. She later became a Crystal Gem member, and later friended Blue Amber when Steven found her. Peach is now training to grow stronger, and has increased her fighting skills. Character Appearance Peach is slightly chubby, and between the height of Peridot and Amethyst. Her skin is a dark pink, she has orange eyes, light pink hair, and her gem is a sunset orangish-pink on her chest. Her hair is very curly and long with bangs in the front, so she wears it half up-half down with a dark pink bow holding it up, and her bangs still showing. She wears an orange tanktop, and orange pants. She has a dark pink bow tied around her waist that shows in the back, and there is a dark pink star on her chest. Peach also has boots that are orange with dark pink stars on the front of each of them. Peach is slightly chubby and curvy, has pouty lips, baby-like eyes, a small nose, and a baby-like face. Sometimes she will wear her hair in a ponytail. Personality and Interests Despite Peach's past, she usually has a positive outlook on her today life. She has constant nightmares of the abuse from quartz soldiers, so she is very fearful when communicating with gems or meeting new gems, hence she is afraid of quartz's like Amethyst and Jasper (Amethyst will try her best to be kind to Peach, and to not scare her). Peach is very jumpy and gets frightened easily, so it's best to not sneak up on her. She is also highly sensitive, so even the littlest things will make her upset, especially people yelling or ignoring her. Peach relates to Lapis about feeling sad and used all the time. Peach is also very hard to get information out of, when she first encountered the Crystal Gems, she was stubborn and wouldn't talk, except for back lashing snotty answers everytime they asked a question. Peach is also good-hearted, so always tries to makes her friends smile if they're down. She's always worried about being brought back to Homeworld, or fighting larger Gems. Peach enjoys reading, singing, eating food, stars, dogs, and cats. Gem Her gem type is Peach Moonstone, which is located on her chest. This shows innoccence, joy, good-heartness, and happiness. It is in a round shape, and has a pigmented sunset-orangeish pink to it. Peach Moonstone is from the feldspar family of semi-precious and gem quality stones. It shares the qualities of silky translucence and subtle glow of other moonstones, making it appear like a full moon. The gemstone has been associated with lunar events and deities since ancient Roman and Greek eras. It supports the heart as it stimulates the mind, soothing worry or anxiety, and bringing out the best in people. Its loving energy promotes the Divine in all situations. Abilites and Powers Peach is a weaker gem, but has grown stronger. She has the basic powers of poofing gems, bubbling gems, shape-shifting, and fusing. After training for a while, many years later when she was defending herself she discovered she had the power of teleportation. This gives her an upper-hand in battle when she fights gems much stronger than her. Teleportation Though she may not be the only gem to do this, teleportation is not a common power to possess in a gem. She uses it to escape enemies quicker, teleport to attack them when they least expect it, and to help her friends escape. Extra Info *Peach is very wary when being around Amethyst, even when getting to know her better. *She relates to Lapis when being stuck in something for years. *She likes Morganite as a best friend because they have similar personalities and interests. *Her favorite animal is a cat, and will often shape-shift into one. *Peach likes to talk to Amber a lot. Category:Steven Universe OC Category:OC Category:Missette's OC Category:Gems Category:Gem Category:Crystal Gem Category:Gemsona Category:Missette's Gemsona